1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information receiving apparatus for receiving various types of information and in particular, to an information receiving apparatus with a function for selectively displaying a message element corresponding to the current position of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional information receiving apparatus. Referring to FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 is an antenna. Reference numeral 2 is a radio portion. Reference numeral 3 is a controlling portion. Reference numeral 4 is an identification number storing portion. Reference numeral 5 is a speaker. Reference numeral 6 is a vibration motor. Reference numeral 7 is an LED. Reference numeral 8 is a displaying portion. A signal received by antenna 1 is supplied to radio portion 2. Radio portion 2 amplitudes and demodulates the signal received from antenna 1. The resultant signal is supplied to controlling portion 3. Controlling portion 3 decodes the signal supplied from radio portion 2 and compares a call number in the decoded information with a call number stored in identification number storing portion 4. When these call numbers are identical, controlling portion 3 retrieves relevant data from the decoded data. Thereafter, controlling portion 3 controls speaker 5, vibration motor 6, and LED 7 so that the user of the apparatus can know that a message has been received and displays the message on displaying portion 8.
Concerning information such as weather forecasting information, the user only needs to know local information such as local weather forecasting information. In this case, however, all the information is received and displayed regardless of the location of the user. Thus, the user had to spend much time for retrieving local information among all the information. In addition, the apparatus required a large capacity of memory for storing all the information.